Amoeba Bank Account
Amoeba Bank Account is a HTFF special. In this "wonderful" special, Hardcore hears of a tale of a millionaire and wishes to get his money. But one question remains: Who is it? Roles Starring *Hardcore *??? Appearing *Lampy and Dampy *Sluggy *Pinkie *Bouncy *The Whale *Team Disco *Old Hag *Pop *Cub *Generic Tree Friends Plot Bouncy is seen happily skipping around on a sidewalk when the camera zooms in on him to see Hardcore riding on his back. Suddenly, Bouncy comes to a quick halt as he lets Old Hag finish crossing the street, unknowingly knocking his companion off. Hardcore sighs and finds Team Disco chatting to each other about the new millionaire in Happy Tree Town. Of course, Hardcore tries to look for him/her. He comes across Sluggy, who doesn't notice Hardcore, and takes his tiny wallet. He checks its contents, but all he finds are two coins and Sluggy's RC car license. Sluggy finds the thief and slaps him. He is flung all the way to a playground, where he sees Pop pushing Cub on a swing set. Thinking Pop is the millionaire due to his robes, he chokes him with a lot of rocks. Cub gets confused as to why Hardcore was stealing his father's wallet. The screen zooms in on an agitated Hardcore, as he didn't find any money. Pop's pipe spews out a coin worth $500,000; but Hardcore didn't see it. Hardcore trekked on through the rain, snow, thunderstorms, snowstorms, and a collection of algae to find Pinkie's Japanese restaurant. He suspects that a "famous" restaurant owner would have lots of money, so he asked Pinkie (whom he called "Whitie") how much money is in the restaurant's inventory. Pinkie can't hear him, so Hardcore wonders what to do. He suddenly sees a GTF walk into the restaurant as if he/she didn't have a care in the world. All of the GTFs in the background's jaws dropped while it ordered its lunch. Once it left the Japanese restaurant, its money fell on the ground. Everyone gasps at the "moving" coin, and Pinkie faints, cracking her head open on the ground. Hardcore laughs in delight as he finally walks out with the coin, worth $1,000,000. He remembers the GTF having pointy ears, two misplaced teeth, and a long tail. He asks Cub if he'd seen a HTF like that. Cub points to the right of him, and they both see a palace. Hardcore walks up to it, but a GTF was guarding the palace. He walks around the guard and sees that the millionaire is having a party. GTFs are dancing to the music. Lampy, and Dampy are in a kiddie's pool competing against The Whale for space, with The Whale having many holes in him from their bites. Bouncy is giving everyone a card with his mouth and tail. Hardcore enters and sees a name tag on the now identifiable character that says "Bun". Hardcore slaps Bun's ankle to get his attention. Bun looks at Hardcore through a microscope. He asks Bun if he could have money, which Bun, surprisingly, accepts his wish. He drops a bag of coins on him, unwillingly killing him. The episode ends with Bun asking if anyone wants to see his golden toilet. Moral Greed leads to problems, so be generous Deaths *Hardcore chokes Pop with pebbles. *Pinkie's head cracks open. *The Whale dies of blood loss due to the holes in him. (Offscreen) *Hardcore is crushed by a money bag. Trivia *This special special marks Hardcore's first death and kill (Pop). *Bun will probably never be this rich in other episodes. *The title is a play on words of I need a bank account. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes